Dragonborn Siblings
by Lightning Lord Kaji
Summary: The Divines have created guardians to defend against Daedra influence but they are not enough. Three siblings have been created to aid these guardians in the guarding of Tamirel, a Thief, a Mage, and a Warrior, all gifted by Akatosh. Pairings include Warrior/Dremora, Thief/Nocturnal, and Mage/Vilkas.
1. Dragonborn Siblings

I don't own Skyrim

Hey everyone, my friend isn't going to be able to start of the crossover with me for some time so I'm making this little story to pass the time a sate anyone who wants a story from me. This will be a four part shot story on three characters, each from a different file on my Skyrim.

Part 1: The trinity of Immortals

Three youths walked into the Heljarchen Hall manor in a rather fast pace. Two of them left the third behind in haste as they made their way past Lydia, Aela, Vilkas and Farkas, who were in the greeting room, Lydia was leaving for Whiterun, to go check on something and run an errand that was given to her. They tried to say hi to the two that passed them but only received a small hello from them as they made their way into the main hall of the manor.

"Come on, guys it wasn't that bad!" a youth appeased swiftly as he held his hands up trying to appease his two companions. He was dressed in black armor that was known as nightingale armor. He had a single knife on his belt and his hood was pulled back and he removed his mask, revealing a boy that looked about nineteen with fair skin and a lightly trimmed beard. He had long brown hair and green eyes. He was pretty handsome in the roguish way.

The two people he was trying to appease just went into the main hall and sat at the table there. One of them was a girl and the other one was a guy who set his daedric greatsword next to his chair before he slumped in it and pulled his helmet off and dropped it onto the table.

"Come on guys! Talon, Lucy it wasn't that bad. Come on, it didn't stand a chance against the dragonborn trio!," Arthur appeased as he went over and sat next to his female companion. She just made a sigh and threw her hood back. She was very beautiful and she looked about seventeen or eighteen. She had long black hair and slightly pale skin along with grey eyes. She was also rather tall, but not as tall as the nightingale. She wore robes of the College of Winterhold but not just any robes; they were robes of the Archmage.

"Come on Lucy…" Arthur said as he tried to get her on his side. However, their other companion was going to have none of that.

"Arthur, damn it! What's your problem? Are you crazy?!" a tall youth that was known as Talon, scolded as he stood up from his chair and slammed his hands onto the table in front of him rather roughly, making the table and everything on the table shake and jump from the force. He was tall, standing a few inches above six feet, taller than his other two companions. He was in full deadric armor with the exception of his helmet, which was on the table. He had a medium slender build along with pale skin. His face was that of a seventeen or eighteen year old with a smooth face and long black hair that hung down past his shoulders a bit. He had two ruby-red eyes that glared at Arthur. Even though his face was contorted in anger, it was easy to tell that he was a little attractive.

"It wasn't that bad Talon!" Arthur retorted as he turned to the taller male. That only seemed to infuriate Talon more though. He looked like he was about to reach for his sword but he didn't and just sat back down and crossed his arms.

"You're unbelievable…it's so hard to believe that Mother entrusted us to you…" Talon muttered sourly. Arthur narrowed his eyes at him and placed his hands on his hips.

"What right do you have to scold me, Little Brother?" Arthur asked with a slightly edge. Talon's red eyes flashed to him dangerously and one of his arms looked like it was about to go for his sword but Lucy interrupted.

"Brother…please…it's not good for you to get angry…" Lucy soothed as she stood up and walked over towards Talon and placed a hand on his arm, making him drop it back into the position it had before. He sighed in annoyance and grabbed one of the mead bottles on the table and drank some of the contents despite the bitter taste and his dislike for such drinks.

"Come on Talon, it was just a simple Blood Dragon. I even offered to let Lucy or you have the soul," Arthur said.

The three siblings were walking along the cliffs near Riften. Talon and Lucy were there at their older brother's request. They thought that he was just going to drag them through a dungeon he found but instead he walked them right into where a dragon made it's home. The dragon didn't pose much of a threat against the three of them due to their dragonborn status and the fact that the dragon was only a Blood.

It still angered Talon and Lucy greatly though since it was obvious that Arthur knew the dragon was there but he didn't even bother telling them about it and used them as bait. Talon nearly went berserk and it didn't help that Arthur took all of the loot for himself. While all three of them did learn a new word of power, it did nothing to appease Talon since he had a great distaste for shouts.

"Come on guys, I need the gold…so I can go ahead and try to escape and cover my tracks…" Arthur said slowly. Talon's eyes snapped to him and his eyes were wide with disbelief.

"You're a fool Arthur. No one leaves a daedrics service once they've already sworn, not even you. And you're a fool to think that you can escape her; when she finds out, you'll really be in for a world of pain," Talon said bitterly almost…savoring the idea of what might await him. Lucy sighed and she waved to Lydia and the others when they finally came into the room. She went over to them to greet them, confident that her brothers weren't going to start killing each other…yet.

"Hey guys, sorry that you caught us at a bad time…" Lucy said when she went up to them. She gave Vilkas a long hug before she gave him a light kiss before snuggling into his chest. She sighed happily as she felt the warmth from her husbands arms again since she hasn't seen him for some time, due to her position as the Archmage of the College of Winterhold while he was a Companion in Whiterun.

"Good to see you too dear," Vilkas chuckled as Lucy pulled away from him. Aela and Farkas chuckled at them before they each received a friendly hug from Lucy. They treated Lucy like a little sister since Lucy was very cute yet strong.

"The fool is playing with fire again?" Aela asked, referring to Arthur and Talon, the latter being the fire.

"Aye, well he won't kill him…I think…" Lucy mumbled the last part. Farkas scoffed before crossing his arms.

"I'm surprised Talon hasn't ripped his arms off yet," he commented.

"I'm the Immortal of all Thief talents. It may be hard for the Immortal of Warrior talents to do but not me. Hiding and sneaking are the things that I'm best at," Arthur said proudly. Talon scoffed at how he flaunted his heritage so proudly and had the audacity to imply that his heritage was inferior. Lucy felt annoyed at how Arthur practically downgraded Talon's heritage but she held her tongue.

Some time after the Divines created Nirn, they discovered that the Daedra would seek to tamper with their world and cause havoc amongst the mortals that lived there. The Divines could not directly stop them due to using so much of their power to create Nirn. So they created beings to try and steam the chaos that the Daedra caused. They were simply called the Immortals.

The Immortals were fierce beings. One was created for each of the main braches of combat, thievery, and magic. True to their name, Immortals were ageless beings that lived on and protected Nirn and it's mortals from the Daedra. Though they could be killed, their power would reincarnate into another body. Immortals are born into the world as any mortal and must mature as one. The effect had the desired action. Daedra influence was hampered. It was not stopped, which would be impossible without the Divine's direct action, which they could no longer perform.

After millennia's though, the Immortals were unable to stop the numerous returns of the great Daedric Prince, Mehrunes Dagon, the Immortal's greatest enemy. Dagon was the most relentless enemy that the Immortals faced and he invaded Nirn and by extension, Tamriel many times. Every time, he was thwarted by the Immortals with the help of the Divines and the gods. Though every time was at a great cost. The most notable battle was the Oblivion Crisis, when Dagon invaded the Imperial City. The gates to Oblivion were open and Dagon attacked the mortal realm relentlessly. The Immortals fought hard but it wasn't until the Hero of Kvatch found the last heir to the Septim bloodline and summoned Akatosh himself to combat and banish the dangerous foe.

Since that battle, it was obvious that the current Immortals would not be enough to combat the forces of the Daedra. Many Immortals fell during the Oblivion Crisis and it severely humiliated and tarnished their image and authority since a mortal did their job for them. That's how Arthur, Lucy, and Talon came into existence. They were created to help the Immortals guard Nirn against attacks like the Oblivion Crisis and prevent further embarrassment from befalling onto the Immortals.

The three siblings were given more power then the others. Arthur was given skills of all thievery talents. Lucy was given the power of all magic branches and power, bestowing onto her the title. Talon was given power and might with all areas of warrior combat. These three, while being Immortals were generally referred to officially as the children of the Divines, more specifically, Akatosh, due to their dragonborn heritage. Though unfortunately, the three siblings hadn't exactly lived up to the holy image that many of their kin thought they would have.

"Come on guys, it won't be that bad, I'll write…" Arthur offered, hesitantly. Talon sighed and Lucy facepalmed.

"You already broke your duty as an Immortal protecter of Nirn by swearing allegiance to Nocturnal, a Daedric Prince! Though, I do not consider her evil, she is still a Daedric Prince, Arthur. The thing, we're sworn to protect this world from," Talon snapped. Arthur simply smirked at his little brother, which made Talon angry again.

"You're one to talk, Talon…you're the one that conspires with Dremora openly…there was that time when you were little and then you know who else I'm talking about right? That little Dremora whore that you fuck? Ring any bells?" Arthur taunted. Talon's eyes widened and they quickly flashed to anger and he stood up from his chair, sending it flying backwards but not before he grabbed his sword and leveled it towards his brother, menacingly. Lucy and everyone else flinched at the speed Talon did all this and even Arthur looked a little afraid.

"Do not…talk about what I did in the past like it was nothing…I may have broken my duty but it was to save Lucy…our sister…my twin…you were not even there. Did you not know how sick she was? I sacrificed food to her, to make sure that she could survive through the days. The deal I made was the only way I could save her…and don't you ever…ever…refer to Nyx as a whore…" Talon said fiercely in a freakishly calm voice. Arthur visibly flinched when Talon went over to his side of the table, keeping his blade pointed at him. Lucy thought that he was actually going to kill him.

"Talon…now come on…it was a joke, haha…come on, we're brothers!" Arthur rambled, trying to get Talon to calm down. He stopped when Talon pressed his blade against his neck.

"I want kill you…and I know of many how would thank me for doing so, but I do not kill family…yet…" Talon said as he pulled his sword away and placed it on his back. Arthur let out a sigh of relief but then Talon quickly punched him in the face, sending him flying out of his chair, into one of the walls with a loud thud.

"Ah!" Arthur screamed at the pain that assaulted his face. His brother, as the Immortal that stood for all combat skills was also gifted with inhuman strength. Arthur felt like his face was about to fall off. The fact that Talon wore daedric armor didn't help either.

"The next time, you speak of Nyx in that regard, it'll be worse…you won't be dragging me or Lucy into this doomed plan of yours now…I hope Nocturnal makes your life a living hell…" Talon said in disgust as he picked his helmet off the table and left the house without a word, not even stopping to talk to his sister or his friends.

"Great…" Lucy sighed as she prepared some of her frost magic for Arthur's swollen face.


	2. The Thief

I don't own Skyrim

Hey everyone as I said this will be a four part series, introducing three characters, one chapter for each character.

Part 2: Arthur The Thief

"Damn that Talon and his honor…." Arthur grumbled as he made his way into the Ragged Flagon. He removed his mask as he made his way towards the keeper. He took a seat at Devlin and Vix's table and slumped into the chair before he grabbed one of the bottles on the table. He chugged it, throwing most of it down in one go, his hood falling off in the process.

"Ha! What happened boss? You get turned down by some wench?" Devlin joked. While most of the swell had gone down, there was still a large mark on Arthur's face from when his brother punched him. He glared at him and slammed the bottle onto the table, calling for another one.

"It was Talon, the little brat threw a damn tantrum…" he growled in anger.

Arthur and Talon never got along ever since Talon could understand things. Arthur was much older than his two siblings despite their looks. People have often mistaken Arthur for only being a few years older than his siblings but that was because of his Immortal status, something that angered him a bit.

He didn't care much for protecting Nirn and Tamirel from the influence of the Daedra. He just wanted to live life to the fullest and enjoy himself, as anyone in Skyrim should. He was a thief after all and a damn good one at that. Arthur always wanted money and always dreamed of having a fortune when he was younger. Since he was gifted with unnatural stealth like his brother had unnatural strength.

"That brother of yours, giving you trouble again, eh?" Devlin asked as another drink was dropped onto the table, which Arthur snatched up.

"Yeah, he's still holding a grudge against me…" Arthur said bitterly.

Chronologically, Arthur was about ten years older than his siblings. He was a teen of thirteen when he ran away from home at days at a time, wreaking havoc by stealing gold or valuables, and never getting caught. Their parents knew about what he was doing though and it didn't take long before Arthur started openly rebelling against his parents.

He always wanted to make his fortune and enjoy life to the fullest. He saw himself as a master thief who was so wealthy that gold flowed wherever he stood. He saw himself as someone that could get any woman he desired, whether they be within his reach or not.

When he was sixteen, his parents died and he was sacked with the unwanted job of providing for his siblings, who were only six. He hated the responsibility and he was more than happy to just drop by only once every two to three months to drop off food and money for the two. The two kids easily grew intolerable whenever he visited though since they always wanted him to stay, which he found as unnecessary since some of the other Immortals looked after them. He never listened to them and continued to go out and live _his_ life free of responsibility.

Arthur was eighteen when he became a member of the Thieves Guild in Riften. His status as the Immortal of thievery easily granted him access into the group. He easily earned the liking of Brynjolf who recruited him and helped him refine his skills even more into perfection. From that point on, Arthur could get away with more major thefts, things that earned him the fortune he so desired. He could do almost anything he wanted and more importantly, he was now desirable to the ladies. And when he had to run away, his Whirlwind shout was the tool of choice to escape.

By the time he was twenty, he was well renowned in the guild, having gained respect as a thief from all of the members, even the Guild Master, Mercer Frey. He continued to steal and steal, earning so much gold for his performance. He even started pulling women to bed with him many times. They were all one-night stands of course since he didn't exactly feel like settling down yet.

At one point he thought that he could never be caught, until he made the mistake of stealing from the city that his brother, Talon, who was about fourteen at the time, was staying at. He tried to steal a priceless artifact from the Companions and Talon caught him since he was staying with them at the time. Talon viciously subdued him and due to his superior strength, Arthur didn't stand a chance in the fight. He was thrown into prison for about three months until he finally escaped the confinement. The damage was done though since Talon proved that he wasn't perfect. He never forgave his brother for that grave insult. Even now that he was the Guild Master of the thieves guild, no one ever forgot that he wasn't perfect.

"I think you're still holding a grudge as well…" Vex commented. Arthur glared at her but before he could do anything, dark mist started swarming around him.

"What th-" suddenly he was brought to the Twilight Sepulcher. He fell onto his back since he was still in a sitting position. He grunted when he hit the ground and he quickly got back onto his feet. He thought that it was Karliah who summoned him since she always liked to rain on his parade. However he was proven wrong when the Night Mistress herself appeared in front of him and she did not look pleased at all.

"So…my little Nightingale…you plan to leave my service like the traitor, Mercer?" she asked in a dangerous voice. Arthur gulped and chuckled lightly since he was just found out.

"Well…um…no…" Arthur offered pathetically. Nocturnal narrowed her eyes at the Immortal and floated towards him until she landed on her feet in front of him. She was taller than him by a few inches and Arthur cringed since she seemed to be looking him over like a simple trinket on the market. Still though he couldn't help but stare at her since the robes she was wearing revealed a lot of cleavage as well as her stomach. Her face was very beautiful with smooth pale skin and dark hair despite the fact that she was not in a good mood.

"Don't lie to me…" Nocturnal threatened as she crossed her arms, accenting her breasts even more, making Arthur feel embarrassed.

"Why the hell am I so embarrassed?! I've seen a naked woman before!" he chided in his head. However Nocturnal's grey eyes seemed to make him feel like jelly.

"I'm not going to leave your service!" he affirmed quickly. Nocturnal looked at him as if she didn't believe him before she smirked at him.

"I don't believe you…so instead I'm going to make sure you never leave me…" she said seductively as she grabbed him by his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Arthur gasped against her lips. They were very soft and her hands were even softer as they held his face. He felt something soft against his lips and instinctively he opened his mouth and he gasped when he realized that it was Nocturnal's tongue, which forced its way into his mouth. He groaned into the kiss as she had her way with his mouth and then he suddenly felt her press him against a wall. He submitted to her easily, which made him gasp. She pulled away from the kiss to smirk at him again and then she started tearing off his armor, literally. Arthur blushed as she started revealing him to her, submitting to her.

"You will learn now…my little Nightingale…" Nocturnal said as she dropped pieces of his armor and clothing onto the ground with clanks and thuds until he was left in only his pants.

"What the hell!" Arthur thought in his head. He was never the one to be submissive during sex. He was always dominating his lovers and he was always the bolder one, yet here he was, submitting to the Mistress of the Night as she tore away at his clothes. He resolved that he had to do something but when his hands grabbed Nocturnal's wrists, she slapped him, making him cringe as he let go of her hands readily.

"You are not used to being submissive are you? Well too bad…you will learn what it means now and you will continue to know it forever…" Nocturnal said, her grey eyes boring into his. She pulled his pants off, almost ripping them. Then she tore off his undergarment, revealing him to her in all his glory.

"Nocturnal…" Arthur groaned. The Mistress of the Night smirked at him again before she raked her hands over his well-toned body, greedily taking in his figure before she found his manhood. She stroked the hard shaft, making him moan as his cock grew to its full size of seven inches.

"You are never going to leave my service…" she whispered seductively as she let go of his manhood, much to his dismay.

The Daedric Prince stepped back a few feet and then she shed her robes, revealing her nude body underneath. Her body was divine by all standards, her body was nicely curved in all the right areas, her breasts were a tad on the large side and her stomach was flat and slightly toned. She pushed her black hair behind her back to show off her breasts more and she grinned at the Nightingale who was gawking at her.

"Damn…" Arthur said as he stepped towards her slowly. He's been with many women before but never with one as attractive as Nocturnal. He was about to reach out to touch her breasts when she suddenly grabbed his arm and forced him to lie on the ground. Arthur grunted from the move and the cold floor underneath him. Then she straddled him and ran her wet slit against his erection. Arthur groaned from the pleasure but he didn't dare try anything.

"When I'm done you won't ever think about leaving me again…" Nocturnal said and then in one swift motion she sheathed his cock in her pussy. Arthur gasped at the feeling of her insides. It was so much tighter and warmer than any other woman he's been with. Nocturnal let out a slight moan of pleasure but she also smirked down at Arthur who enjoyed his treatment.

"Enjoy it my little Nightingale…" Nocturnal whispered as she pinned his arms down, easily and stared pleasuring herself on him.

"Oh Divines…" Arthur groaned as his mistress rode his cock, having her way with him.

"Are you enjoying yourself my Nightingale…" Nocturnal said as she arched her back and rode him harder. Arthur grunted and moaned from pleasure. He's never had a lover that's felt this good! He knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer at this rate.

"Yes…Mistress…" he groaned in response. Nocturnal laughed and then she slowed her pace down, painfully, denying him release.

"Swear to me that you belong to me…swear that you shall never leave me…" Nocturnal demanded as she bucked her hips against his, sending spikes of pleasure through him. Arthur groaned and he was unable to think clearly, all he wanted was the pleasure that his Mistress was giving him.

"I…I…I'm yours…I will never leave you…" Arthur swore. Nocturnal laughed and then she started riding him furiously.

"Your soul is mine!" she yelled. Arthur groaned as her walls squeezed him, forcing him to spill himself into her. Nocturnal let out a victorious screech as she arched her back and came around him, their juices mixing inside of her. She smiled down at her lover and she leaned down and kissed him again, keeping him inside of her.

"Good Nightingale…" she whispered. Arthur panted slightly but he stared at her adoringly.

"So…I guess this will be a permanent thing then?" he asked. Nocturnal laughed and cuddled up on his chest.

"Of course…your soul belongs to me…"


	3. The Mage

I don't own Skyrim

Hey everyone as I said this will be a four part series, introducing three characters, one chapter for each character.

Part 3: Lucy the Mage

Lucy was lying in her bed at the moment, next to her husband who was still asleep. They were both bare and Lucy enjoyed every bit of the night before. She didn't get to spend as much time as she would desire with her position as the Archmage of the College at Winterhold and him being a Companion Circle member. To make matters even harder, they were both immortals of separate areas so they would be called off a lot to deal with Daedric Princes or their guilds' problems.

"At least I can stay for another few days…" Lucy thought as she looked at her sleeping husband's form. She reached out and stroked his face a bit before she turned to her right to look at the nightstand next to the bed. She got up from her bed, slowly and she pulled on a simple robe, not bothering with anything else since no one else was in the manor.

The large house was supposed was Talon's since he was the one who bought the land but he never really stayed there. Or rather he didn't stay there when Arthur or Lucy were staying there. She wondered why but then she realized why and she blushed at the thought. The reason why was probably because her brother had a lover and she most likely stayed with him at the house though she hasn't really had the pleasure of speaking to her yet, he knew she existed when she had the pleasure of coming into the house while they were having a coupling.

"Hm…" Lucy stepped into the hall and she started a fire with her fire magic and then she picked up some ingredients for a soup. She poured some water into the pot over the fire and then she poured the ingredients and spices into the pot and started stirring it. She thought about Arthur as she stirred the liquid. She sighed when she thought about him though.

The mage thought about how Arthur still managed to be an irresponsible jerk despite all the years that have passed since they were young kids. She thought that he would mature after a few years but her brother had proven her wrong. She felt anger at the thought of how little he apparently cared for her and Talon, who... Her breath hitched when she thought about Talon.

"Oh Arthur…why can't you finally grow up?" she thought as she sat down at the table. She sighed as she thought about her family and when her gaze landed on something on the table she frowned.

"Oh Talon…" she whispered as she picked up a small necklace. It was a simple necklace but there was a little blue crystal on it. It was a gift from Talon when they were still little kids.

"Why did you do it Talon?" she asked. She was worried about Talon. She wanted him to come back into the house from the cold outside, she wanted to talk to him like how they used to when they were younger not shut her out. He was her twin and her best friend, he always looked after her, something she always felt so guilty for.

When they were younger, Talon and Lucy were very happy. This was before their parents disappeared of course. Talon was Lucy's best friend, they were twins so they could understand each other well and Talon was always nice despite the fact that he was a little boy. He always smiled and he always knew how to make her laugh, which he still retained. She was a very ill girl when she was younger so she couldn't go out too much but Talon still stuck around her.

Then after their parents disappeared, things quickly went wrong. Despite their parents being gone, Talon still smiled a lot and he still managed to keep her happy. After their parents disappeared, a couple of the Immortals in Skyrim, looked after them but it just wasn't the same. It hurt them both how Arthur didn't seem to want anything to do with them besides finance them.

Her illness didn't get any better either. If anything, it only got worse over time. Lucy shuddered at what Talon did to make sure she survived. She hated how weak she was back then, she hated how Talon put himself through so much just for her. She didn't deserve that kind of kindness…not after how it changed Talon…

"Why couldn't you just let me go Talon?" Lucy asked sadly. She sighed as she placed the necklace around her neck and tied it. She leaned back in her chair and sighed softly as she smoothed out her hair a bit.

"Headache again?" Lucy opened her eyes and smiled at her husband as he came over and sat next to her. He was dressed in plain clothes, something that was rather rare since he was a warrior to the heart, similar to her twin.

"You don't know that half of it…ever since the incident with the Eye of Magnus, and my little promotion because of it, I've just been sacked and sacked with issues. They say being on top is the best but they never say anything about the things that come with it…" Lucy groaned as she rubbed her head.

"Surely it isn't that bad?" Vilkas asked. Lucy sighed but then she smiled at him.

"Yeah, it isn't all bad. My predecessor built up quite the library in his quarters, along with a large garden of materials for alchemy and my experiments," Lucy said happily. She always enjoyed learning more about magic and the wonders she could perform with it. Due to her unnatural pool of magicka that might as well have been limitless as well as her ability to tame and summon atronachs at will with the use of little to no magicka made many of these goals child's play to her. Though alchemy wasn't included in her skills as an Immortal, she still learned it fast and it was one of the few things that she and Arthur could actually do together and enjoy.

"I'll bet, I'm sure people are just lining up to be taught by the Archmage Lucy?" Vilkas asked with a chuckle. Lucy blushed from slight embarrassment.

It was true that her talents as a mage were very well known throughout Skyrim, especially since she was an Immortal. She was the most well known out of her siblings, mainly because Arthur was a thief and Talon was a bit of a loner. Even the Dominion didn't take her lightly, something she felt a swell of pride in. She wiped their influence away from the college after she became the Archmage and while the Dominion still persisted, she held a tight grip on the power there.

Many young mages came to join in order to learn from Lucy. She accepted most who came as long as they actually had some kind of magic potential. Though she left a lot of the teaching to the masters already there. If the students wanted her to teach them, then they would have to become advanced. She only had three students; all were proud mages, who worked hard to get where they were. She brought glory back to the College.

"Do you think Talon is ok? He was really angry…he could have easily taken Arthur's head off if he didn't hold back when he hit him…" Lucy said, worriedly. Her twin wasn't known for having a good temper, at least when it came to Arthur. Vilkas let out a sigh before he wrapped his arm around her.

"To be honest, I don't know. Aela, Farkas, and I fight alongside him and we've witnessed the ferocity of his abilities first hand, more than most. Even we do not know what goes through his head though. I believe only you, that dremora he travels with, and even your brother can really understand what's going through his head," Vilkas said. Lucy sighed again since she knew that her husband was right.

"Even so, he never talks to me about his problems anymore, he just closes us all out and Arthur isn't any help," Lucy sighed. Then another thought occurred to her, something that made her chuckle.

"Great…outweighed by a demon…"


	4. The Warrior

I don't own Skyrim

Hey everyone as I said this will be a four part series. This is the last part of this little thing. I have as story planned for these three but I will be focusing on the sequel to my other story first, if my partner gets to work finally.

Part 4: Talon the Warrior

Talon stormed through the woods, near Riverwood and Whiterun, killing anything that challenged him. The corpse of a bear was lying behind him, its head lying next to the body as blood spilled onto the ground. He shrugged his sword hard, sending the blood flying off his blade before he wiped the rest of it off on the corpse beside him. He growled slightly when he heard a wolf behind him and with one quick motion he turned around and sliced the animal in half when it lunged at him.

"Maybe I should have gone to the giant camp instead?" Talon said as he placed his hand on his hip. After he left his house, he went off towards the woods to try and find something that could challenge him for a time before he killed it. So far, it was a poor hunt. The only things running around were wolves and the occasional bear, nothing threatening to him at all. Not even a dragon was attracted to his presence.

"Damn Arthur, that dirty, greedy, motherfucker!" he shouted as he punched a tree right next to him, punching a hole right through it. He growled and pulled his hand out and then the tree fell to the ground.

Talon was angry, and he wanted to exert his feelings of anger that his brother had spiked so skillfully. It was infuriating how easily Arthur could rile him up and his brother knew it. Talon very much wanted to knock his brother's head off when he hit him but some part of him still held back his death blow. He hated to admit it but Arthur was still his brother and he didn't kill family unless given a real cause.

"Grrr…I have to stay calm…" Talon thought as he breathed slower. His fists were still clenched and his thirst for blood was still heavy but it receded slowly. He unclenched his hands finally and sheathed his sword before pulling his helmet off.

"The Dremora blood is getting stronger..." Talon muttered. He stared at his hand and closed it tightly.

When he was younger, Talon cared for his younger twin a lot. She was very ill as a child and it constantly worried him and their parents. He always tried to make her happy though, he always could too. She would always laugh at the jokes he told her and she was always cheerful whenever he visited her and she believed him when he said that she would get better.

When their parent's disappeared though, things started getting bad, fast. The distress of their parents' disappearance seemed to leave Lucy worse off than before. She would get fevers that were just unheard of and she would sometimes be out for too long. He and the Immortals that looked after them did everything they could but it was as if the Divines decided that Lucy was to leave the world. Arthur didn't even visit her, which greatly angered Talon to a degree beyond normal.

Talon refused to let his sister die so he made a dangerous decision that haunted him still and changed him forever. He broke his duty and met a Dremora that offered to make his sister well if he allowed her to preform some kind of experiment with him. He was hesitant at first but she reminded him that if he refused, his sister would die a horrible death. Talon couldn't bear the thought of his sister dying, so he agreed to the terms.

Lucy was healthy and well after a few days, much to everyone's shock and awe. It was like an act of the Divines themselves, but in reality it was Talon's sacrifice. The dremora he dealed with, imfused the blood of a daedra into him, fusing his Immortal blood with that of the thing he was mean to protect Tamriel from. He broke his duty as an Immortal of the Divines and dealt with a demon from Oblivion and it would prove to haunt him and get worse as he grew up.

The infusion of daedra blood with his divine blood simply made his potential even more massive than it already was supposed to be. His already inhuman strength had grown exponentially and forced him to learn how to control his strength at an even more massive degree. His natural talents and potential as the Immortal of Warriors had grown a lot as well. His enhanced stamina and control of his senses had increased as well as his strength.

It had its drawbacks though. Daedra are often violent and while they can also be "nice"; the blood that Talon was given made him very violent. He felt a deep desire at many times to prove his strength or to make people who crossed him pay with the ultimate price. At many times like that, he would get an insatiable desire to spill blood. In order to keep himself from taking it out on his friends or innocent people, he would often journey out into the woods or an open area to find some bandits or wild animals to sate his bloodlust. Dragons were the best source to sate his thirst for a kill since they put up the most challenge but at the same time he didn't feel much satisfaction when he killed a dragon.

Talon didn't care much for his heritage as a dragonborn, unlike his other two siblings, who embraced it. Talon didn't like being coddled and he still didn't. He understood that the Divines were just trying to make sure he and his siblings were equipped well enough to help combat those that would destroy their world. He was even prideful of the ability himself and he might have still been if a certain incident didn't occur.

His father was an officer in the Stormcloak "Rebels" and his mother was an Imperial Legate. Their union was severely looked down upon by the Stormcloaks. They were also Immortals even though Immortals were supposed to stay neutral in conflicts over things like what the Imperials and the Stormcloaks were fighting for. That only furthered their problems since the other Immortals frowned upon their involvement in the war, though they still accepted them in.

When Talon and Lucy were eight, their father went missing when he went out to the market. He was gone for weeks and then finally, their mother went out looking for them and then after a month, it was reported that she went missing as well. The other Immortals investigated their disappearance but they had to stop since they were apparently imposing in affairs that did not concern them.

It wasn't until Talon and Lucy traveled, themselves to discover what happened to their parents that they discovered what happened to them. Their father's former allies and comrades thought that he had betrayed them and they ambushed him while he was on his way to the market. He was armed with only a simple sword and outnumbered badly. As for their mother…all they knew was that she chased after them and no one heard anything from her since.

Since then, Talon bore a grudge towards Nords and their _honor_. He didn't have anything against honor, he was a warrior after all, but where was the honor in punishing a man simply for falling in love? Where was the honor in taking parents away from their children, who needed them? He doubted that his parents were given an honorable end…if they were dead. Lucy and Talon never believed that they were dead but they had no idea where to look. The trail was dead and even Arthur couldn't pick anything up. It's just like the whole event was wiped from the world.

Talon always disliked his heritage as a Dragonborn after that incident. The Dragonborn legend was a Nord legend after all and he didn't want anything to do with it. He still had it of course but he tried to refrain from using it, unless he really had no choice. Lucy always questioned him why he let his prejudice go that far and he simply replied that as long as their parents are missing, he would not honor the Nords if he has the choice.

Talon removed his helmet and it ported away when he used a small spell that could take his items until he wanted them back. Then he sat against a tree and fiddled with his sword.

Talon had unfortunately followed a path that not a lot of people in Skyrim liked. He was well known for his temper and his lust for death. He never turned down a challenge by combat and he never backed out of a fight when he committed. There were many incidents when he beat a group of people that were trying to be tough or bandit camps that had all the inhabitants strewn around the area, dead and mutilated by a vicious Talon. He even interfered in the war between the Stormcloaks and the Imperials, taking the Imperials side of course.

Many times, he would arrive at a battle and take the day for the Imperials. He was approached many times by one of their Legates, Rikke. She tried to recruit him since he obviously supported their cause. However, Talon did not want to let someone have power over him. He was still an Immortal and while he broke his duty and interfered with a war that didn't concern him, he did not want to break any more rules than he already had.

Talon pondered his thoughts more as he thought over his life as he growled over Arthur and his irresponsibility towards him and his sister. He felt his anger start to boil over again and some movement on his side, made him jump up. A large sabre cat was poised and ready to strike at him. He sighed in annoyance but glad for something to exert his aggression on.

"Come then," he said as he hefted his sword. The sabre cat reeled back and then it lunged at him. Talon normally would have stepped to the side but he didn't feel like being cautious at the moment. He reached out with his left hand and caught the sabre cat by its neck and hefted it into the air. The cat struggled in his grasp and tried to claw at him but its claws could not put a scratch in his daedric armor. Talon squeezed the cat's neck before he stabbed it with his sword. The animal died within a few moments and then he dropped the corpse and pulled his sword free.

"Boo-ugh!" Talon suddenly grabbed someone by their neck as they thought that they could sneak up on him. He shoved the person into a tree and pointed his sword at their face.

"Is that how you greet me?!" Talon's eyes widened slightly as he realized whom he just attacked.

It was a woman dressed in full daedric armor like him, minus her helmet. She might have looked normal if she had her helmet but she didn't. She was very beautiful, looking about his age, her form fitting in her armor nicely and she was shorter than him by a little bit. Her skin was a dark grey and she had two red marks, one on each cheek. She might have passed off as a Dark elf, if it wasn't for her long blood red hair and yellow eyes along with some horns growing from her head that reeled back around her head like she was wearing a small crown.

"Sorry Nyx…" Talon apologized as he let his grip on her neck loosen as he put his sword away. Nyx's yellow eyes were narrowed at him slightly but they softened and she giggled slightly.

"You're very attractive when you're being dangerous…" she said in a flirtatious manner. Talon smiled lightly before she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her back. They kissed for a good few moments before Talon licked her lips and she opened her mouth so their tongues could play.

"I missed you too Nyx…" Talon whispered into the kiss. Nyx smiled into the kiss as she pulled him against her. Their tongues danced together for a time before they pulled back.

"I missed you Talon…" Nyx said as she placed on of her hands on his cheek. "It's been some time…"

Added onto the other rules he broke as both an Immortal and a citizen of Skyrim, he broke his oath of never conspiring with a Daedra or Dremora of any kind, again. Nyx was a young Dremora that was recently born into Oblivion about the same time Talon was brought into the world. She was sworn to the Daedric Prince Sanguine, sort of, since she had no real desire for conquest like most of her kind. Fighting and causing discord, however, she liked.

Talon and Nyx met during a battle between the Stormcloaks and the Imperials. Talon was aiding the Imperials obviously and that's how he met Nyx. It turned out she had been following him around for a few weeks. She was drawn to him by his ferocity and brutality in combat. They met on the field and they had a duel. It ended in a tie, sort of. Things developed quickly from there, at least for Nyx. She ended up taking him to her favorite spring where they ended up having intercourse. That was about two years ago.

Since then, the two became a couple despite the fact that Talon knew, nobody would really approve of his choice, especially the other Immortals. He didn't really care what the other Immortals said. They always talked about him like he was meant to do something really important. The thing was that he didn't exactly want to be the hero they all expected him to be. He just wanted to prove his worth in the world and figure out his role for himself. His relationship with Nyx only helped him.

His siblings only met her once and they were a bit terrified of her at first. Lucy seemed to accept her, or at least they thought so. Arthur was rather scared but they supposed that was expected. Nyx was as intimidating as she was beautiful, something that enticed Talon very much. She was very…odd for a demon. Unlike many of her kin, she did not thirst for conquest, she was actually quite nice and a bit of a troublemaker.

Apparently those that served Sanguine tended to be rather laid back and only seemed to enjoy living life to the fullest, in other words, getting very drunk. Talon actually liked Sanguine and in turn, the Daedric Prince seemed to find his relationship with Nyx intriguing, all of the Dremora that served him thought that, actually.

Despite her violent ways, Nyx was very nice to Talon. Evident by how she cared for him whenever he needed her to be gentle. They were a very loving couple and some might say a bit too loving. The couple had been known to be very affectionate even in public, something that made people nervous.

"How long has it been?" Talon asked as he leaned back down to kiss her. Nyx moaned into the kiss and hiked one of her legs up to wrap around his waist.

"About a week…Sanguine had me and the others preform some errands…but now I can spend time with you again…" Nyx breathed into the kiss. They both moaned into the kiss as their tongues danced with each other.

"Why are we still standing here then? Why aren't we in a bed, screwing each other in a way that only demons can do?" Nyx asked as she started kissing his neck. Talon growled in satisfaction as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You're that aroused already?' Talon growled as she bit his neck.

"Thinking about you always gets me burning…a burn that only you can sate…" She whispered possessively as she bit his neck again, drawing some blood. Talon groaned and pressed her up against the three again.

"You want to feel me inside you?" he asked. Nyx moaned and tightened her legs around him.

"Yes…gods it's been too long…" she groaned as she licked the blood that came from her bite.

"We can't go to my home, Lucy is probably still there…" Talon groaned. Nyx growled as she snapped one of her fingers and a portal opened, which he carried her through.

"Then we'll fuck in my home…as we should…" Nyx said. They appeared in a bedroom lit by candles. The only thing in the room that was illuminated was the giant bed that was bigger than a king sized bed by about two times. It looked really ravishing and rich with red blankets and about ten pillows. People might ask why they needed such a big bed for just them but they didn't know how they made love.

"Sanguine must know that we're about to make love…" Talon commented amused. Nyx giggled before she started tugging on his armor.

"Yes, I believe he does…now come on…lose the armor…" she said as she tugged on the armor as she placed her feet on the ground again.

"You first…" Talon said. Nyx pouted but she smiled and snapped her fingers, her armor flashing off of her, leaving her bare. She had a very healthy, slim, sexy body that had curves in all the right areas along with some slight tones. Her dark grey skin and the red marks that were scattered over her only made her more enticing to Talon. She had nice round breasts that were rather large with dark nips. The area above her vulva had no hair but she crossed her legs to keep him from seeing. Then she covered her breasts with one arm and her womanhood with her other. Talon licked his lips as he looked at her.

"Your turn…if you want to see me…fair is fair," she demanded.

"As you wish…" Talon said as he repeated the same gesture she did and snapped his fingers. His armor disappeared like hers, leaving him bare to her. Nyx's eyes widened slightly as she looked him over. Despite his slim build, his body was toned out with muscles and tones of a warrior. Nyx drunk in his body and her eyes widened even more when they landed on his manhood. It was fully aroused and it stood at a proud length of nine inches. She eagerly reached out and grasped his manhood with one of her hands that were surprisingly soft.

"Mine…" she said as she squeezed his cock, making Talon groan. Instinctively he reached down in between Nyx's legs and felt her wet pussy. He rubbed it with as much roughness as Nyx squeezed his cock.

"Come on…" Nyx growled as she pulled him towards the bed. Talon tackled her onto the bed though when they were close. They fell onto the bed, kissing and rolling around, trying to fight for dominance. Talon ended up on top as he grabbed both of her breasts and started fondling them. Nyx moaned in pleasure as he roughly played with her breasts.

"It's been too long…" he said as he started kissing down her body, towards her womanhood. She shivered with every kiss, greedily enjoying his touch. Then he paused on her stomach and kissed it a few more times, dragging his tongue on it for a bit, making her shiver.

"Lick my pussy damn it!" Nyx demanded as her hands grabbed his hands, keeping them on her breasts. Talon chuckled and did as she asked and went down towards her pussy as she spread her legs for him. He stared at her womanhood for a bit, admiring how wet she was. Then with one breath he dove in and shoved his tongue into her folds.

"Oh gods yes!" Nyx screamed as she felt her lovers tongue penetrate her for the first time in a while, which was only a week.

"She tastes even sweeter than I remember…" Talon thought as he licked her viciously.

"Lick me you bastard, lick me!" Nyx demanded. Talon did as she asked, liking how she cursed when she was in pleasure. He squeezed her breasts, roughly as he licked her pussy, greedily. It was so sweet, sweeter than anything he ever tasted before. He kept driving in and out so fast that he didn't realize how close Nyx actually was.

"Oh yes!" she screamed as she arched her back and came in his mouth. Talon was surprised for a moment but he quickly swallowed everything she gave him. Before he could clean her though, she aggressively flipped him onto his back and got on top of him.

"You're mine now…all mine…" Nyx said as she pinned his hands over his head. Talon groaned as she moved to his side slightly so she could trail her hand up and down his body. She had him at her mercy for now.

"Gods…you make me so wet…" she swore as she ran her hand over his body. Then when her hand found his member, she smirked and gripped it tightly, making Talon growl in pleasure. Nyx smirked as she let go of his hands and moved down so she was in between his legs, staring at his nine-inch monster. It was rather thick and it stood up just for her. She licked her lips as she started pumping his member.

"Nyx…" Talon groaned as she started jerking him off rather roughly. He enjoyed her soft hand gripping his member tightly as she jerked him off.

"Mine…all mine…" Nyx said possessively as she leaned down and took the head of his cock into her mouth. Talon's breath hitched as she did this. She took half of his cock into her mouth and jerked off the lower half.

"Divines…" Talon moaned. His hands went down and gripped her head, playing with her head as she pleasured him. Nyx smirked and stopped jerking him and then with some effort she took the rest of his cock into her mouth. She gagged when she tried to get the last inch into her mouth but she took it all. Talon groaned from the feeling since she never did it before and it sent him over the edge.

"Nyx!" he groaned as he came in her mouth. She gagged from the sudden burst of his cream shooting into her mouth. She refused to pull away though and tried to swallow everything he gave her. Talon heard her gag multiple times and he chuckled as she continued to struggle, trying to swallow his load. When she finished, she pulled away and licked her lips, hungrily.

"That was so much…but it tasted so good…" she said. Talon pulled her down into a deep kiss and she moaned into the kiss as he felt up her breasts again. Nyx gasped when she felt his cock against her stomach.

"Still hard…you are amazing as always…" she praised. Talon blushed slightly but he quickly flipped them over. Nyx placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back slightly. He was about to force her down since he wanted to be on top but then she turned around onto her hands and knees, then she looked back at him, waiting.

"Well?" she asked. Talon didn't waste any time and quickly grabbed her hips and shoved his shaft into her waiting pussy, making Nyx shriek. Her tight walls clenched down on him firmly. Likewise, he penetrated her very deeply and violently, just the way she loved it.

"Do it! Yes! Do it! Fuck me!" Nyx demanded as she thrust her hips back into his thrusts. Talon grabbed her red hair and yanked it as he fucked her. She liked it whenever he did this; she wanted her lover to be bold, rough, strong, loving, and most of all, a person no one would mess with. Talon fit all her categories nicely and then some.

"Nyx, you're so tight!" Talon grunted as he thrust into her again and again.

"It's been too long! Oh yes!" Nyx shrieked as she was impaled again and again. She arched her back as he pulled her hair and she moaned when she felt his other hand reach around her to grope one of her breasts.

"Divines, Nyx!" Talon groaned. He felt his climax coming closer. He knew that she was close too, due to her shrieks.

"Talon, I'm close!" Nyx shrieked as she thrust back into him. Talon let go of her hair and grabbed both her breasts as he drove into her, harshly. Their bed shook with their lovemaking and they loved every second of it. Nyx thrust her hips back into his to try and get him to cum first. But when he thrust against her sweet spot and squeezed her breasts in tune, she couldn't hold it.

"Talon!" she shrieked as she came. Her pussy clenched down on him and her cum soaked his cock and she felt her cum make a mess on the bed. Talon came a few moments after this and he growled as he pushed his whole cock into her pussy. Nyx gasped when she felt his warm seed shoot into her violently. She could feel their juices mixing inside of her as well as leak out of her and onto the bed. She sobbed lightly from the amount he put into her since it stretched her insides a bit, violently. She loved every moment of it though.

"Divines…" Talon pulled out of her and sat back on the bed, keeping himself sitting up with his arms. He was panting lightly but before he could say anything, Nyx suddenly pounced on top of him, pushing him onto his back, straddling his cock.

"That was great…I missed the feel of your cum in my pussy…I'm going to need more though to make up for our time apart…" Nyx said as she grinded her pussy against his still hard cock. She smirked at him and leaned down to kiss him.

"You're amazing…still hard after all that..." she said as she pinned one of his arms down. Talon smiled lightly and reached up with his free hand to touch her face before she grabbed that hand and pinned it over his head.

"You know you love it…" he taunted. Nyx smirked and kissed him again.

"You're right, I do…now get prepared, because your demon girlfriend is going to have you going all night…" she whispered as she took him into her pussy again. They both moaned when they did this and Nyx started riding him roughly, while she pinned his arms down and kissed him.

"Are you feeling better now? I know you were in a bad mood when I found you…" Nyx whispered, pulling out of the kiss slightly. She kept riding him though as she asked him the question.

"Yeah…I was just having some problems with Arthur again…" Talon grumbled and moaned. Nyx let go of his hands and arched her back as she moaned softly. Talon reached up and groped her breasts as she rode him and she grabbed his hands, keeping them there.

"Him again, Nocturnal's new toy?" she asked as she through her head back and moaned softly. Talon's eyes widened at what she said and he groaned softly from her actions.

It might have been odd to talk about your problems while you were having sex but Talon and Nyx loved it a lot. They could work out their problems and still have pleasure at the same time. It was something that they both cherished.

"Toy?" Talon asked as he squeezed her breasts. Nyx moaned softly before she smiled at him and squeezed his cock with her walls, making him growl in pleasure.

"Yeah, apparently she bedded the bastard when she found out what he was planning," she said, making Talon growl slightly again.

"Bastard…I supposed I shouldn't be surprised. He always gets out of things that he shouldn't…" Talon growled in both annoyance and pleasure. Nyx smiled at him affectionately and lovingly as she leaned down to kiss him, lovingly.

"Don't worry about him, Talon…I love you…daedric blooded or not…" Nyx said as she kissed him. Talon moaned into the kiss before she pulled back and started riding him again. She arched her back and moaned when he hit her sweet spot and she clenched down on him again, earning her a growl from him.

"What about you? You didn't say why you had to be gone for a week," Talon asked. Nyx frowned at his question but she replied.

"Dagon came to Milord's house and we were called to listen to what he wanted from Sanguine and us. He was trying to recruit us, I can't blame him either. He may have most of my people under his sway but most of the ones that actually know what they're doing, are sworn to Lord Sanguine…" Nyx trailed off as he riding slowed a bit but a squeeze to her breasts made her start moving again.

"Is there something else? You sound troubled," Talon asked, worriedly.

"Well…he seemed rather…persuasive. He didn't come demanding we align ourselves with him; he actually tried to appeal to us. None of us went with it of course since we do not desire to be sent to the void for however many years until we reform. And…well…he tried to seduce me to make me join him…" Nyx said softly. Talon's eyes flickered dangerously as his eyes shifted from their usual ruby red to a brighter, angrier red.

"What?" he asked. He growled in pleasure and anger from the knowledge and the sex. Nyx calmed him by leaning down to kiss him. It worked and Talon calmed down, his eyes returning to their usual color.

"I refused him of course…he thought he could sway me because I'm so young…but I'm no whore, I don't spread my legs to everyone that wants it…except for you…I love you…and I would never hurt you…you are the only one I would spread my legs for like a whore…" Nyx swore as she leaned down and kissed him again. Talon moaned into the kiss and they both moaned as they came again.

"I love you too, Nyx…and I know that you would never hurt me…" Talon said when they parted. Nyx smiled at him, lovingly but then she gasped when she bucked her hips and felt that he was still hard. She smirked down at him again and Talon returned it.

"Well then…lover…your little demon wants to play with your amazing cock again…" she whispered as she started riding him again. Talon smirked and he pulled her down for another kiss.

"It would be my pleasure…"


End file.
